Adventures of Zach & York
by Monochrome Hovea ESQ
Summary: zach and york go on an adventure, pizza is involved


A/N: i have only played 30 minutes of this game, but i think it is a very good game, i like it a lot, it is my favorite game so me and my friend made a story about it!

York and zach were the besytest friends in the whole world. They always had fun times every night, with parties and stuff. But one night, they ordered a delicious pizza pie, and it was COLD! So zork and zach were all like "oh man we gotta get that guy, maybe FK in his coffee and then kill hi m". And so, they profiled him to deth and they FKed in his coffee and boy did it smell! They high fived like real bros and then all of a sudden the pizza man turned into a zombie and he was like "tiiiiime to diiiiiiiiiie" and yach ran away screaming and york pulled out a cigarettr and was like "man" and he shot the piza man zombie to death and then the zombie pizza man wa slike "iiiii'mmmm deeeaaaadddd". After that he ran to zach to comfort him and he gave him a lollipop. Then while zork wasnt looking, the rain coat man showed up and said "Die" and York thought he was fucked but then! KEITH SHOWES up and was lik e "ROCKIN', MAANN" and then he stabbed the rain coat man and then the rain coat mna ran away crying! so keth was liek "keep on rockin fbi" and then we does and air guitar solo and then he walks away triumphinty. But zach stps and says "thank you" and then he gives him a can of pickles and a big hug. and Ketih is PSYCHED! and he's rippin bro. Then he drivesw away really really fast because he's cool. So york and yach are standing in teh rain and decided to go for some delicious hot codfee. As they were walking they spooted some red seeds and then they were like "oh no those are red seeds, that means badthings" si they ran to the police place where found george and they were said "george we found found some red seeds uhhh help" and so george got up and said "GOT DAMN IT" boys so they all went back to the place were they found the seedz but they WHERE GONE! "oh no" george said. "we need those for the case, we cant profile without the deeds!" and groge started to cry. but york said "MAN UP!" and he george decided to look for those seeds and he seatched all around town but could find nothing! but then zach ttarts to puke up those seeds! and york was like "zach youre a genius!" and he gave zach an awesome radical pat on the back. george was sad that he didnt get one, but its ok because thomas made him two biscuts and george was like "yeah" and they all have a super cool bisciut party and thomas came out wearing a nice party dress and he sung a song. zork lopved thomas' song and he wanted to download it on itunes but he didnt have da munniez so he was totally heartbroken. but thomas was like "if i was in the kitchen right now i'd make you some besciuts to cheer you up pal but i am not in the kitchen so sorry." and york sniffled a little because he was so sad, he really really wanted to download it form itunes because he wanted to listen to it while he did his morning fbi exsercizes. But now he will not get his chance! becuz coffee is so darn expensive! but then game in and said "dont worry there little guy i'll geve you "da monisz"" and so he did and he also gave him a sanswich as a bunus but then micheal came in and said HEY THATS "MY SANDWICH, give it back you bitch""! and yerk was liek "is mine now" and michael was like "ok fine whatevs i gotta go take a ride in my chevs" and so he did. and mister setwert was sad that he left! so he flollowed him. Zach was nowhere to be found and everyone started to worry. Thomad was in the kitchen making all the fruit salad you could eat and some york was like "I gotta go fins zach!' so he did. George waw alone with thomas so he was bored. But juts then, raincoat killer threw an axe at the wall above georges head and he was like "Oh no thats really scary!" he ran away and thomas came out to find the raincoar killer chillin on his couch. And the raincoat killer was like "hey man do you want some coffee? or maube some tea." so thomas and the raincoat killer had an awesome tea party. Meanwhile, york had to fight off a bunch of evil bad zombies and he found zach tied up to a plant and with him was michael! "i kidnapped zach because he stole my face, and now i will strike him with my mace" and york was like "dude thats not true you still have your face!" and michael was like "yeah i made it up sorry" but it was troo late, the mace was heading for zachs face! and so york did a super ultra shoryuken and the mace broke in to a bunch of little pieces. and zachs face was saved! "HOORAY!" they cheered, even michael. and Kieth popped in and said "RIPPIN!" and they all laughed. so york and friends went home to have a cool party. the raincoat killer broguth the fruit the punch. it was red like him. But zach realized that wasnt fruit punch, it was george's blood! george came to the door and was like "hey wheres mah blood?" but then he saw the bowl of his blood and he was like "oh you crazy killer" and then he passed out because he had noe blood. "somebody call ushah!" thomas said. and they continued to party like crazy animals. thomas sang some more lovely songs, and york decided he would save up more money to buy the album on itrunes. zaxk danced the night away. After the party, everyone went home to throw up because of how awesome the party was. Afterwards, york took thomas as his beautiful bride and they went to live in a condo somewhere in arby's. Overall, a good day. even thought their pizza was cold.

THE END 


End file.
